


Going Commando

by Ashayamochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashayamochka/pseuds/Ashayamochka
Summary: К огорчению Сулу, им с Чеховым придется провести ночь на незнакомой планете.





	Going Commando

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going Commando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152560) by [longleggedgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit). 



"Что вы имеете в виду, "транспортеры не подключены"?" Сулу рявкает в свой коммуникатор, в тот же момент треск помех врывается в наушник.

"Что это было?" Спрашивает Скотт между следущими провалами связи.

"Я сказал, что вы имеете в виду-"

"Смотри, я тебя не так хорошо тебя слышу," перебивает шотландец. "У нас тут проблемы с сигналом из-за атмосферы, она мешает нашим-"

Помехи поглощают конец предложения, и ничего больше не слышно, кроме проскользнувшего "-просто проведете там одну ночь."

Сулу чуть не прикусывает язык. "Ты действительно сказал то, что я услышал?"

"Мы свяжемся с вами утром," говорит Скотт. "Постарайтесь не-"

Но Сулу не суждено услышать, чего же им не стоит делать. Помехи становятся такими громкими и не прекращаются так долго, что он в конце концов сдается и, чертыхнувшись, захлопывает крышку коммуникатора. Сулу поворачивается, чтобы ошеломить Чехова новостями, и обнаруживает, между делом, что тот исчез. 

"Я нашел птицу!" голос Чехова раздается внезапно, и Сулу поднимает голову вверх, потому что конечно, конечно тот оказывается на дереве. 

"Чехов," говорит Сулу, хмуря брови в сильном раздражении, потому что последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, это напоминание о том, как чертовски красив Чехов в это чертовски неподходящее время. "Мы тут застряли на ночь."

"Да, я слышал." Чехов наклоняется вперед и птица, которой он восторгается, улетает прочь. Он смотрит вниз и ухмыляется Сулу. "Будет весело. Я люблю спать в палатке!"

Сулу очень хочет объяснить Павлу, что быть забытыми на неизведанной планете без признаков каких-либо развитых форм жизни во время удаленной миссии не имеет ничего общего с палаточными походами, но он смотрит на Сулу так ласково, что Хикару не остается ничего, кроме как простонать и потереть уставшие глаза.

"По крайней мере, здесь тепло," бурчит он.

Чехов сползает с дерева и спрыгивает на землю рядом с Сулу, мимоходом вынимая листья из волос. "На самом-то деле," говорит он, "В этой части планеты ночью температура может упасть до десяти градусов Цельсия." 

"И она упадет." Сулу замечает забытый лист, запутавшийся у Павла за ухом, и перебарывает мимолетное желание пропустить кудряшки сквозь пальцы, чтобы его убрать. Вместо этого он осторожно вытягивает листок. "У нас хотя бы есть палатка."

"Ммм, и спальные мешки," говорит Чехов, но его лицо омрачается. "Chyort poberi. Я выложил свой."

Cулу кидает на него удивленный взгляд. "Ты выложил свой спальный мешок? Кто в здравом уме сделал бы так?"

"Я не думал, что он мне понадобится." Чехов поводит плечами, извиняясь. "Поделитесь?"

Рулевой не в силах принять это сейчас, так что он выбирает просто игнорировать сказанное и отворачивается от Павла, скрывая смущенный румянец. "Давай поищем место, где можно было бы провести ночь," предлагает Сулу.

"Хорошо!" Чехов надевает рюкзак, брошенный до этого у корней дерева, и целеустреленно поворачивается на запад. "Я читал, что в той части острова лучше," говорит он.

"Отлично," соглашается тот и позволяет Павлу уйти вперед и вести себя. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, зачем Чехову проводить расширенные изыскания об островах западного полушария Болтеги lV, но не жалуется ни на что. Если Чехов может нести ответственность за поиск подходящего для сна места, тогда Сулу может сосредоточиться на попытках не пялиться на зад Павла, стоит им только начать карабкаться на более-менее отвесный склон, что в последнее время удается ему все реже и реже.

Неожиданно Чехов останавливается и кидает на Сулу пытливый взгляд. "Вы меня слышали, сэр?"

"Что?" Хикару уклоняется от взора Павла, виновато теребя лямки рюкзака. "Прости, Чехов. Я немного отвлекся."

"Все в порядке, сэр." Чехов улыбается его той самой успокаивающей улыбкой и все, колени Сулу готовы подогнуться прямо здесь и сейчас, на богом забытом холме на краю мира. "Я спросил, что Вы думаете?"

С секунду Сулу не понимает, о чем идет речь, но потом он делает шаг вперед и кидает вгляд туда, куда указывает Чехов, в сторону подножия невысокого холма, на который они только что взобрались. Равнинная местность кажется довольно уединенной, по сути, почти оазис, окруженный экзотическими цветными травами, пышными цветами и деревьями. Он может видеть проблеск маленького озера за рощей, и вода полна купающихся птиц, легкий ветерок разносит нежные светлые лепестки. В кратце, это выглядит точь-в-точь как место, куда приводят девственников для "срывания первого цветка".

Сулу отлично понимает, что он будет звучать как лунатик, если предложит продолжать поиски, так что, после сдерживания внутреннего конфликта сторон, он надтреснутым голосом говорит "Выглядит идеально." Ответная ухмылка Чехова почти, почти восполняет жертву.

"Давайте поставим палатку!" воскликает он, направляясь вниз по склону холма. Сулу следует за ним, убеждая себя в мысли что, по крайней мере, тяжелый физический труд наподобие растягивания палатки может быть достаточно отвлекающим, чтобы перестать думать о сне в нескольких сантиметрах от... ну, всего Чехова.

Конечно, он не ожидает, что установка палатки окажется настолько тяжелым трудом, что ему хочется умереть.

"Черт," рычит Сулу, роняя Бог знает какую по счету часть палатки, которую он только что пытался прикрепить к какой-то другой части, и отшвыривая обе в сторону. "Сто двадцать кусочков, и они не удосужились прикрепить инструкцию?"

Чехов, сидящий на единственном нераспакованном спальном мешке и пытающийся закрепить две другие непонятные части палатки последние пятнадцать минут, смотрит снизу на Сулу с сочувствующей улыбкой. "Может, это тест? И мы оба пока не сдали."

"Я бы совсем не удивился." Два солнца Болтеги уже начали скрываться за горизонтом, но Сулу не может высохнуть от пота, так что он стягивает с себя форменную рубашку и бросает ее на траву, чувствуя себя освобожденным в своей кофте без рукавов. Смахивая капли с лица, он поворачивается к Чехову.

"Ты обгорел?" спрашивает Сулу, замечая румянец на щеках Чехова, которого точно не было раньше.

"Что?" Чехов выглядит немного изумленным, но он возвращается в реальность, стоит Сулу продолжить гляделки. "Нет, все в порядке," быстро отвечает он, поднимаясь и роняя свои части палатки. "я просто подумал, почему бы нам не развести костер? Тогда мы без проблем сможем спать не свежем воздухе."

Сулу пожимает плечами. "Мне подойдет. Я отрекаюсь от идеи с палаткой."

Они идут к озеру собрать камней, чтобы выложить очаг и Чехов на минуту замирает, проверяя воду, погружая руки и затем стряхивая капли.

"Тут тепло," говорит он. "Мы можем поплавать."

Единственная сменная одежда в их сумках - утепленная форма для холодных планет, насколько Сулу помнит, что значит, что им придется плавать без всего. Он быстро отклоняет предложение. "Я тот еще пловец."

Чехов выглядит разочарованным, но не спорит, и после того, как они собирают немного сучьев, они возвращаются в импровизированный лагерь. Сулу отвратительно сдал экзамен по выживанию в дикой среде во время учебы в Академии, так что он позволяет Чехову позаботиться о разведении огня, занимая себя поиском экстренных пайков в сумках.

"Ты предпочитаешь "Пикантное Болианское суфле", "Драянскую рыбу-губку в соусе Черел" или," - он стискивает упаковку в руках, наполовину уверенный в том, что прочитает неверно, - "Торотанский кровяной суп," в конце концов проговаривает Сулу. "Сложный выбор."

Чехов недовольно морщит нос. "У них есть что-то земное?"

"Не похоже."

"Тогда кровяной суп." Сулу удивленно распахивает глаза и Чехову удается удержать лицо серьезным почти три секунды, но он все же не справляется и начинает хохотать. "Шучу, шучу," - выговаривает он в перерывах между приступами смеха. "Чем бы ни оказалось первое, я возьму его."

Сулу тоже смеется, но в основном для того, чтобы скрыть то, что он не может перестать смотреть на Чехова, беззаботного, счастливого, купающегося в отблесках костра, который ему удалось развести. Воздух становится прохладным, но Сулу не делает и шага, чтобы подобрать свою кофту с длинными рукавами, боясь разрушить момент, получая удовольствие от нахождения рядом с Павлом, пусть и с мурашками от холода, но он готов сидеть здесь так долго, как Чехов будет неизменно похож на себя в данный момент.

"Сэр?" говорит Чехов с неожиданно любопытным выражением на лице, и Сулу недовольно возвращается в реальность.

"Вот." Сулу с бьющимся сердцем передает Чехову его паек и садится прямо рядом с ним на спальный мешок, отказываясь встречаться с Павлом глазами, открывая свой ужин и начиная есть. Замороженная и высушенная Драянская рыба-губка оказывается не такой отвратительной, как он ожидал, хотя это вполне может оказаться утешительным самообманом, он ни в чем сейчас не уверен.

"Это ужасно," говорит Чехов после момента короткой неприятной тишины, и да, это звучит более правдоподобно.

"Ага," соглашается Сулу.

Они не произносят ничего, пока их ужин не заканчивается и оба солнца уже давно не закатились на горизонт, замещенные далекой луной. Пламя, разведенное Чеховым, разрослось вширь, стало греть лучше, и Сулу благодарен за это, чувствуя себя комфортно даже при резко упавшей температуре.

"Нам стоит, эм, передвинуть спальный мешок подальше от огня," предлагает Сулу, нарушая тишину. Последнее, о чем он хочет думать сейчас, это об их "спальной ситуации", но ее игнорирование не делает вещи менее неловкими.

"Да, хорошо." Чехов встает и Сулу перетаскивает мешок на несколько футов, присаживаясь обратно на подходящем расстоянии. После легкого замешательства Чехов снова занимает место рядом с Хикару.

"Тут неплохо," говорит Чехов, легко вздыхая и протягивая руки к костру. Сулу даже не пытается спрятать то, как его глаза прослеживают отблески на животе Павла, и он обвиняет равномерное гудение голоса Чехова в его внезапном желании просто продолжать слушать, несмотря ни на что.

"Что ты имеешь в виду?" спрашивает Сулу, надеясь, что Чехов будет отвечать долго; надеясь, что он будет говорить всегда.

Ему секунду кажется, что Чехов не ответит, но потом Сулу направляет свое внимание на лицо Павла, а не на живот, и понятно, что он детально обдумывает вопрос, собираясь ответить как можно более ближе к делу. У него то выражение лица, которое он приобретает, когда кто-то просит рассказать о его детстве в России, и Павел смотрится так чудесно, что Сулу приходится судорожно вдохнуть. К счастью, Чехов занят расшнуровкой ботинок и ничего не замечает.

"Энтерпрайз, я люблю ее," медленно проговаривает он, "Но она всегда так полна людей. Мне кажется, там никогда не найти место, чтобы побыть одному, или хотя бы вдвоем."

Голова Сулу внезапно начинает кружиться, он не в состоянии объяснить, что Чехов имеет в виду. До того, как у него появляется шанс переспросить, Чехов продолжает.

"Я рад, что я могу быть здесь с тобой," говорит он, смущенно кивая головой в сторону Сулу. "Я не думаю, что хотел бы оказаться здесь с кем-нибудь еще."

На ум Сулу приходит почти дюжина разных ответов, но он действует интуитивно и использует первый попавшийся.

"Черт, Павел," стонет он и притягивает Чехова за талию к себе с такой силой, что соприкосновение их ртов почти болезненно.

Чехов ахает, но, к удивлению и удовольствию Хикару, сразу вплавляется в поцелуй, охотно приоткрывая рот и передвигаясь, чтобы быть ближе к нему. Изгиб позвоночника Чехова и его вкус так хороши, что Сулу всего не хватает. Он сжимает обнимающие талию руки, скользит рукой к его заднице, а затем стонет, когда Чехов извивается в руках и жестко прикусывает его нижнюю губу.

"Черт," повторяет Сулу, не в состоянии сделать что-то, кроме как прервать поцелуй, чтобы выпустить дрожащий выдох. Глаза Чехова закрыты, но он недовольно морщится из-за остановки, перемещаясь так, чтобы сесть к Сулу на колени, обнимая ногами талию Сулу и блядь, он может чуствовать очертания члена Чехова, и он уже настолько возбужден.

"Не останавливайся," хныкает Чехов, понемногу втираясь в колено Сулу.

"Господи Иисусе - " Сулу с трудом выдерживает это придыхание в голосе Павла, его настойчивые движения бедрами. Его собственный член реагирует так же быстро, как и у Чехова, болезненно чувствительный к продолжающимся скольжениям ткани брюк навигатора по форме Сулу.

Хикару неожидано для себя взрыкивает и хватает Чехова за задницу так цепко, что то снова ахает, и затем падает на спину с Павлом сверху, ищущим его губы для очередного поцелуя, глубокого и жадного. Чехов втягивает чужую нижнюю губу, и Сулу мирится с этим, пробуя и касаясь приоткрытого рта Павла языком, шипя и подбрасывая бедра вверх, когда тот принимает смиренность за приглашение кусаться. Их ноги соприкасаются в неослабевающем ритме, и ощущение члена Чехова, прижатого к его телу, становится все сложнее и сложнее игнорировать.

Что в итоге почти подводит Сулу к границе всего существующего, как ни странно, это пальцы Чехова, потягивающие темные прядки, нежно, хотя они трутся друг об друга, как дикие животные. Сулу тянется вперед, чертыхаясь, чтобы положить руку Павлу на грудь, отталкивая его от себя.

"Подожди," говорит Хикару. "Я-"

Чехов с секунду выглядит смущенным и даже немного раздраженным, но потом выражение его лица меняется на на удивление.

"Так быстро?" мурлыкает он, а потом (Сулу начинает не хватать воздуха) скользит вниз по чужому телу, приподнимая форменку, чтобы поцеловать грудь и живот. Сулу не может поверить, что когда-то считал Чехова девственником, особенно когда тот прослеживает почти горящую на коже дорожку поверх брюк, особенно когда он расстегивает их и стягивает вниз вместе с боксерами, и член Сулу шлепает по его животу и тот снова шипит сквозь зубы.

Ощущение рта Чехова, приближающегося к головке члена Хикару, такое горячее и идеальное, что ему приходится найти что-то, за что он будет держаться, и в итоге одна его рука сжимает траву, а вторая запуталась в кудряшках Павла. Тот хмыкает, с радостью принимая потягивание волос, и совсем легко проводит языком по уретре, спускаясь вниз с осознанной медлительностью, и все, Сулу больше не может контролировать себя. Он опирается на один локоть и начинает втрахиваться Чехову в рот, слегка озабоченный тем, что он, возможно, заходит слишком далеко, но уверяясь в правильности своих действий, когда навигатор стонет, будто это то, о чем он всегда мечтал.

"Блядь, Павел," с трудом выдавливает Сулу, позволяя голове откинуться назад и глазам прикрыться, пока он неуклонно подходит все ближе и ближе к разрядке. Когда он наконец-то кончает, Чехов досасывает все до последней капли, и Хикару открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Чехов скатывается в траву и прижимается поближе к чужому телу.

Теперь они целуются медленнее, Сулу узнает себя в привкусе языка Павла так, как никогда не чувствовал ни с кем, пока Чехов не начинает хныкать и целенаправленно тереться о чужое бедро.

"Прости, прости," говорит Сулу прямо в губы, помогая тому откинуться назад и привставая сам. Как только они возвращаются к изначальному положению, Чехов на коленях Хикару, с ногами, сжимающими его талию, Сулу скользит ладонью к низу чужой футболки и легко проникает в трусы, освобождая член и начиная водить рукой.

Изначально это планировалось как прелюдия к лучшему сексу, который когда-либо случался в жизни Чехова, но тот немедленно прячет голову в плече пилота, вцепляется в его спину и начинает отчаянно вталкиваться в руку, кончая, стоит лишь Сулу на секунду сжать ладонь сильнее.

"Оу", Павел выдыхает в шею Сулу, и в его голосе проскальзывает удивленное облегчение. Хикару треплет его по спине до того, пока он не перестает вздрагивать, и Чехов тянется обратно с прикрытыми глазами и щеками, покрытыми легким румянцем. Такого вида достаточно, чтобы Сулу захотелось уложить навигатора на спальный мешок и овладеть им полностью, но усталость и непреодолимое желание целоваться, пока ни у кого из них не останется воздуха, превозмогают.

"Иди сюда", говорит Хикару, притягивая его к спальному мешку.

Они скидывают обувь, брюки и липкое белье, и, несмотря на то, что пот на их коже подсыхает быстро в ставшем прохладным воздухе, они так же вытягивают друг друга из футболок, устраиваясь поудобнее в узком мешке. Их ноги и руки переплетаются в почти невозможных положениях и их лица находятся так близко, что любой выдох Чехова задевает щеку Сулу, но, как тот находит, есть вещи и похуже.

"Тебе потребовалось столько времени," мурчит Чехов, закрывая глаза и вздыхая, когда Хикару целует его в лоб.

"Мне?" удивленно переспрашивает тот. "А что насчет тебя?"

Чехов хмыкает. "Я намекал тебе об этом месяцами," говорит он. "Ты же просто смотрел и ничего не предпринимал."

Он не может этого отрицать, но то, что они могли встречаться уже несколько месяцев (но этого не делали) и то, что в этом есть его вина выводит Сулу из себя.

"Ой, да ладно," говорит он. "В конце концов, я сделал первый шаг."

"Ты прав." признает Чехов. "Но это я соврал насчет спального мешка."

"Ты-что?"

Павел начинает хихикать и ошарашенному Сулу остается только ждать, пока тот успокоится.

"Ты соврал? То есть их у нас на самом деле два?" он задумывается о том, чтобы отцепиться от Чехова и проверить сумки, но мысль о потере тепла хотя бы на секунду страшит его.

"Если бы ты не сделал первый шаг, то его бы сделал я," сообщает ему Чехов, ухмыляясь, и Сулу очень старается оставаться раздраженным, но не может почувствовать ничего, кроме окружающей его облаком эйфории.

"Да ты бунтарь," говорит он, впрочем, вполне восхищенным тоном.

"Сочту за комплимент."

Сулу смеется, выскальзывая из мешка ровно настолько, чтобы освободить руки начать шарить ими в траве. "Дай мне твой коммуникатор," говорит он, находя свой в месте, где уронил его раньше, и нажимая кнопку питания.

"Зачем?" спрашивает Чехов, передавая свой прибор.

"Они не понадобятся нам до утра," говорит Сулу. Удовлетворенный тем, что теперь никто неприглашенный не сможет их прервать, он откидывает оба коммуникатора на несколько футов.

"Что, если они починят транспортеры раньше срока?" Несмотря на свой протест, Чехов выглядит довольным решением Сулу.

Хикару останавливается, обдумывая вопрос и забираясь обратно внутрь мешка, чтобы переплести ноги с Павлом. Теперь они почти касаются друг друга кончиками носов.

"Это риск, на который я готов пойти," решает он. Когда Чехов приподнимается и кладет руку Сулу на плечо, уменьшая пространство между ними для поцелуя, тот на секунду замирает в безмолвной просьбе небесам застрять здесь еще на неделю, и целует в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, поставьте самому автору кудос:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152560


End file.
